The goal of re-engineering the clinical research enterprise is to enhance the efficiency and productivity by promoting clinical research networks to conduct rapid, high quality clinical studies, including clinical trials, where multiple research questions can be addressed. Clinical research networks will work with aligned groups to promote the rapid dissemination of these study results into clinical practice. In this specific task order for an inventory and evaluation of clinical research networks, an inventory of existing clinical research networks will explore existing informatics and training infrastructures to pinpoint characteristics that promote or inhibit successful network interactivity, productivity and expansion, or broadening of research scope. "Best practices" can then be identified and widely disseminated, further enhancing the efficiency and interactions of clinical research networks.